thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 10
Die zehnte Staffel der TV-Serie wurde erstmals 2006 in England ausgestrahlt. Die 28 Episoden wurden von Sky du Mont im deutschen, Michael Angelis im britischen und Michael Brandon im amerikanischen erzählt. Episoden # Immer der Mehlspur nach (Follow that Flour) # Eine ruhige Fahrt (A Smooth Ride) # Thomas und das Düsenflugzeug (Thomas and the Jet Plane) # Percy und der Jahrmarkt (Percy and the Funfair) # Percy spielt Kontrolleur (The Green Controller) # Duncan liebt es laut (Duncan Drops a Clanger) # Wo ist der Weihnachtsbaum? (Thomas' Tricky Tree) # Tobys freier Nachmittag (Toby's Afternoon Off) # Es macht Spaß, Gordon zu sein (It's Good to be Gordon) # Die Besichtigungstour (Seeing the Sights) # Der furchtlose Freddie (Fearless Freddie) # Toby neuer Schuppen (Toby's New Shed) # Edward teilt aus (Edward Strikes Out) # Thomas und der Zylinder (Topped Off Thomas) # Wo geht's lang? (Which Way Now?) # Thomas und die Sternschnuppe (Thomas and the Shooting Star) # Der große, starke Henry (Big Strong Henry) # Das Kostümfest (Sticky Toffee Thomas) # Der mutige Skarloey (Wharf and Peace) # Thomas und sein winterlicher Freund (Thomas' Frosty Friend) # Emily und die Reisezugwagen (Emily and the Special Coaches/''Emily and the Special Cars'') # Thomas und die Fußballmannschaft (Thomas and the Colours/''Thomas and the Colors'') # Thomas und die Geburtstagsgeschenke (Thomas and the Birthday Mail) # Duncans Trick (Duncan's Bluff) # Die verschwundenen Waggons (Missing Trucks/''Missing Cars'') # Thomas auf Schatzsuche (Thomas and the Treasure) # James will aufs Plakat (James the Second Best) # Skarloeys großer Ausflug (Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out) Songs * Doing it Right * Favourite Place * H is for Harold * Navigation * There's Always Something New * Responsibility * Strength Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Big Mac * Rusty * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Bauer McColl * Mr. Percival * Der chinesische Drache * Annie und Clarabel (Reden nicht) * Henrietta (Redet nicht) * Der Herzog und die Herzogin von Boxford (Reden nicht) * Der Fotograf (Redet nicht) * Die Geschichtenerzählerin (Nebenrolle) * Bill und Ben (Nebenrolle) * Molly (Nebenrolle) * Trevor (Nebenrolle) * Pfau (Nebenrolle) * George (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Trotter (Nebenrolle) * Die Imbissfrau (Nebenrolle) * Tom Tipper (Nebenrolle) * Cyril, der Nebelmann (Nebenrolle) * Der Leuchtturmwärter (Nebenrolle) * Duck (Im Musik-Video) * Neville (Im Musik-Video) * 'Arry und Bert (Im Musik-Video) * Diesel 10 (Im Musik-Video) * Terence (Im Musik-Video) * Elizabeth (Im Musik-Video) * Tigermotte (Im Musik-Video) * Jeremiah Jobling (Im Musik-Video) * The Tailor (Im Musik-Video) * Arthur (Im Lernsegment) * Dennis (Im Lernsegment) * Alicia Botti (Im Lernsegment) * Der Bürgermeister von Sodor (Im Lernsegment) Neue Charaktere * Rosie * Freddie * Rocky * Jeremy * "Dusty" Dave * Der Admiral * Mrs. Percival (Redet nicht) * Alice (Redet nicht) Trivia * Diese und Staffel 20 sind mit 28 Episoden die längsten Staffeln der Serie. * Dies ist bis heute die einzige Staffel, die nicht im australischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde, sonderd stattdessen direkt auf DVD veröffentlicht wurde. * Diese Staffel war Jocelyn Stevensons letzte Staffel als ausführender Produzent. * Dies war die letzte Staffel, die in standard definition und auf DigiBeta gefilmt wurde. * Thomas ist der Hauptcharakter in dreizehn von achtundzwanzig Episoden der Staffel (mehr als die Hälfte), womit dies die am zweitmeisten "Thomas-Fokusierte" Staffel nach Staffel 13 war. * Als die Staffel auf dem internationelen Sender JimJam TV gezeigt wurde, wurden nur 26 Episoden ausgestralt. * Dies war die erste Staffel seit ihrer Einführung in Staffel 5, in der 'Arry und Bert nicht auftauchten. * Die meisten neueren Austrahlungen auf Nick Jr. sind asynchron. * Laut Abi Grants Website sollte ein Großspur-Modell von Bulstrode gebaut werden und Teil vom Werft-Set sein, aber wegen knappen Budgeds wurde daraus nie etwas. * Ein extragroßes Modell von James wurde gebaut, damit er mit den Schmalspurloks interagieren konnte. * Folgende Episoden der Staffel wurden nie auf deutscher DVD veröffentlicht: ** Percy und der Jahrmarkt ** Percy spielt Kontrolleur ** Duncan liebt es laut ** Tobys freier Nachmittag ** Es macht Spaß, Gordon zu sein ** Die Besichtigungstour ** Der große, starke Henry ** Das Kostümfest ** Thomas und die Sternschnuppe ** Edward teilt aus ** Thomas und der Zylinder ** Der mutige Skarloey ** Emily und die Reisezugwagen ** Thomas und die Fußballmannschaft ** Thomas und die Geburtstagsgeschenke ** James will auf's Plakat ** Skarloeys großer Ausflug * Diese Episoden wurden auch nicht auf amerikanischer DVD veröffentlicht: ** Thomas und das Düsenflugzeug ** Duncan liebt es laut ** Es macht, Spaß Gordon zu sein ** Der furchtlose Freddie ** Tobys neuer Schuppen ** Thomas und der Zylinder ** Wo geht's lang? ** Thomas und die Sternschnuppe ** Das Kostümfest ** Der mutige Skarloey ** Emily und die Reisezugwagen ** James will auf's Plakat ** Skarloeys großer Ausflug en:Series 10 es:Temporada 10 he:העונה העשירית hu:10. évad ja:第10シーズン pl:Seria 10 ru:Сезон 10 zh:第10季 Kategorie:TV-Serie